1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pendant suspension systems for luminaires, and more particularly to a continuously adjustable cable suspension system for a suspended linear style track lighting luminaire having two suspension points at either end of the luminaire.
2. Description of Prior Art
Suspended linear style track lighting luminaires are typically provided with fixed length rigid stems for attaching the luminaries to lighting track. For example, ½ inch diameter pipe is often used for the stems for such pendant mounting type luminaires. However, vertical height adjustment of such rigid pendant systems is limited by the available lengths of the fixed length stems, or requires cutting and rethreading the stems to the desired length. Further, once installed, additional vertical height adjustment of the luminaire requires replacement of the stems with stems of the desired length.
Additionally, since track lighting luminaires are typically aimable, the pendant mounting system requires balance and stability to counteract the moment arms created when pivoting the luminaire for aiming.